1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game apparatus of the tick-tack-toe type and more particularly to the type of games which feature the placing of playing tokens or markers upon a playing surface as determined by chance determining means so that the arrangement of pieces or markers assumes a winning or particular pattern.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Game boards have been provided in the past which have included a plurality of playing squares arranged in parallel rows and columns whereby a player's token may be arranged to occupy a selected square so that the first player to achieve a straight line occupation of squares in either a particular row, a particular column or a particular diagonal sequence wins the game. Also, a variety of versions have been provided which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 935,755; 2,368,896 and 3,588,113. Although such prior game boards and apparatus disclose a variety of playing forms and opportunities, such conventional games do not allow for a high degree of player's skill to be employed in determining the player's length of move along a path or course in order to reach the desired pattern constituting the highest score or the winning combination. Furthermore, inasmuch as a single path or pattern is provided, the outcome of conventional games do not depend on a "winning" combination of values or patterns such as may be provided by employing multiple patterns within each game square which may be played simultaneously by each of the individual players upon the occasion of taking their turn. Consequently, most conventional games fall short of achieving intellectual stimulation in combination with chance determining means which will allow for a wide variety of games to be played upon a single board.
Therefore, a need has existed to provide a novel game board apparatus which provides multiple playing squares having at least two playing patterns defined thereon and which provides a chance determining means for moving player's tokens or markers along the patterns within the playing squares in order to achieve a winning combination.